


darling babydoll sweetheart

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra



Series: 'twas born from the blue hellsite [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Ann's on a mission to find the perfect pet name.Akira would object if she wasn't so damn cute.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: 'twas born from the blue hellsite [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609501
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	darling babydoll sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> p96822 asked: Akirann: Ann showing her affection to Akira by pet names
> 
> did someone call for grammatically incorrect usage of japanese? you betcha
> 
> anata = ‘you’ except the version wives use with their husbands

Akira had no idea what Ann was trying to prove, but listening to his girlfriend force out embarrassing endearment after embarrassing endearment was _almost_ cute enough to make up for the _embarrassment_ of being called them in the first place.

_“B-… baby—”_

_“Honey…”_

_“S-s-sweet-…-heart?”_

The way she blushed and stuttered could have made up for any number of offenses, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still want to _die_ each time a passerby looked their way with an eyeroll or a knowing grin.

“U-um, love,” she breathed over his ear as they walked through the doors of whatever shop she’d wanted to go into this time, and he shivered despite himself. “W-we should go get smoothies after this, yeah?”

He nodded, an automatic response to _that voice_ while he struggled to process the actual words she’d spoken with it, then cleared his throat and had to ask, “What’s with the pet names?”

“It’s a couple thing, you know?” She was going for casual but he could tell that she was feeling the awkwardness too. “I…I thought it would be fun.”

“…Hm.”

Then she grinned, mischevious and daring and _adorable_. “You don’t like it, _anata_?”

Gnfk. He’d be lying if he said his pulse hadn’t skittered at that one.

“J-just kidd—!”

He leaned in and murmured, “Anything you want, _darling,”_ because two could play at that game, and she squawked.

 _“Ngyah!_ That’s cheating!” 

“Heheheh.”

**Author's Note:**

> chipping away at these! [here's the full list i'm working from](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/818066), by the way. a couple have waaaay more potential than drabbles and are on hold until i can do them justice, but i thhhhhink i'll open requests again once i get my inbox back down to the single digits. hopefully.


End file.
